digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Mike Reynolds, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 4, 1999 (En:) September 11, 1999 |continuity= }} Izzy makes an interesting discovery, in a strange factory with no particular purpose, whilst the others are forced to run from the unstoppable Andromon. Synopsis The and their partners are all very tired from wandering around and Izzy's laptop still won't work. Tai tries hitting it and Izzy gets mad. Tai sees smoke in the distance and he and go to see what it is. Izzy finally gets his computer working but unfortunately, the battery is low. Tai calls everyone else over and they see the smoke is from a factory. The kids go to investigate it but find the factory to be abandoned. There are however lots of machines putting things together by themselves. Everyone splits up into two groups. The group of Tai, Agumon, Sora, , Joe, and find an stuck under a machine. They are able to free him but at the same time, a Black Gear gets stuck in his leg. He wakes up and begins to attack. Agumon blasts the roof above Andromon and it collapses on top of him. The group then runs away. Meanwhile, Izzy, , Matt, , Mimi, , T.K., and find a giant battery that powers the whole factory. Izzy tries to figure out how it works as the others watch the machines. Izzy and Tentomon find a way inside the battery which is full of codes. Izzy erases some of it and the factory looses all of its power. When Izzy rewrites the code in, the power comes back. Meanwhile, Andromon has gotten free and is chasing Tai's group. Izzy is still trying to decode the inscriptions in the battery. Tentomon wonders why Izzy would rather spend time with puzzles than with people. Izzy says it's because he thinks it fun to try and figure things out. He wants to know how they all got to the and what the are. Tentomon says he still doesn't understand Izzy and asks if there is a deep dark secret he's hiding. Izzy remembers a conversation that he overheard his parents having. Suddenly, the text on Izzy's computer starts to jumble and his Digivice starts to glow. The machines that Matt's group are watching start to take the things they are building apart. Izzy has unlocked something on his computer but Tentomon starts burning and glowing. Izzy disconnects the program and Tentomon gets better. Andromon is about to get Tai's group when Tai grabs him with a crane and he is stuck as they run away. Everyone comes back together but Andromon has gotten free and finds them. He shoots missiles that are about to hit T.K. but saves him. Then the missiles aim for everyone else and joins . Unfortunately, the two champions can't beat the ultimate. Then Izzy putts the program back into his computer and Tentomon digivolves to . Kabuterimon destroys the black gear by aiming for Andromon's right leg and Andromon becomes good again. Then he helps the kids get out of the factory by going through the sewers. Once in the sewers, Tai and Agumon try to hit Izzy's computer again, but Izzy simply moves out of the way so they hit each other. File:Adventure Epi05-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi05-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi05-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi05-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi05-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi05-6.jpg Featured characters (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) |c5= * (18) * (19) * (20) |c6= *' ' (15) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Matt: "Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Tai: "Maybe he's asking them to beam him up." :—'Matt' and Tai don't give too much credit to Izzy's alien theory. "The attention span of a gnat." :—'Joe' makes a pretty accurate observation of Tai. "A battery like that could run my computer forever!" :—'Izzy' gets excited when the group stumbles over a giant power source. "He looks friendly enough. And I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us...! Forget what I said about him being friendly!!" :—'Sora' tries to reassure Joe that everything will be fine, but she's proven wrong when Andromon grabs her by the leg. "Can anyone explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?!" :—'Joe' raises a very good point. "That was a smooth move, Izzy." :—'Izzy' berates himself for short-circuiting the lights. "This is- not- good. I- don't- like- this- at- all!" :—'Joe' can barely spare a breath for pessimistic talk as he and the others run from Andromon. "Tentomon to Izzymon, are you reading me?" :—'Tentomon' tries to get Izzy's attention off the computer screen. "Would you please stop taunting the deranged android?!" :—'Joe' doesn't approve of Tai's distraction. "I don't like the tone of his voice." :—'Matt' senses that Tai has bad news. Mimi: "I know I can do this. Really, I can. Okay. Ready, set..." Tai: "Okay, that only took about four minutes." :—'Tai' got impatient waiting for Mimi to jump down from the sewer tunnel. Other notes " by . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Kabuterimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Andromon is the first Ultimate Digimon to appear in the series, although in "Departure for a New Continent", they seem to say they've never heard of Ultimates when told about the Crests. *A flashback in this episode reveals a moment in Izzy's past when he becomes upset over hearing a private conversation between his parents. We later find out that this conversation concerned his adoption. *In the English dub, Izzy finally abandons his "alien theory", upon making his discoveries about the digital world. }} vi:Sóng điện! Kabuterimon de:Die geheimnisvolle Fabrik